Digital level usually has display, so in the present market, the digital level is provided with windows in the middle of the front and back side of housing, where the display is fixed between the front window and the back window. The display has dual-sided screen, so user can get the reading shown thereon both from the front and from the back. In practical application, if user lies in the front or the back of digital level, he can read the display value very conveniently; however, if digital level is overhead or on the ground relative to user, it will be a little difficult for him to read the display value.